


In Which a Less Rosy Courtship is Presented

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [65]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2007.





	

Later, when they were alone together in the grand, empty mansion, Byakuya told Rukia the remainder of the truth, one too shameful for outsiders’ ears. Then he turned away from the woman who bore the face of the one he had wronged all those years ago, the burden of guilt beyond what he could bear.

Yet she remained at his side, his sister—never anything more, for he had so sworn—an eternal reminder of his ancient sin.

Her forgiveness could never be earned, only granted, but even should she ever do so he wasn’t certain he could forgive himself.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Hard to present what my actual idea is in 100 words, but I hope I’ve left enough clues for everybody to put two and two together.


End file.
